


Summer In The City

by ABitNotGood (EggsyUnwin)



Series: The Stars Fight Against Us [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Politics, ITPTB verse, M/M, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 06:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggsyUnwin/pseuds/ABitNotGood
Summary: There's nothing like summer in the city with the one you love (even if the wrong person is President).Alternatively: Pride 2017





	Summer In The City

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers ish for the first two stories but can easily be read as a standalone if you're not fussed about spoilers.

The sun rose over the capital's imposing phallic monument, never completely eclipsed but casting long shadows across the water. Alex laid his jacket out and sat down cross legged. No one could judge him for this now, there was no level of responsibility he had to show at all times - the press would hardly hound him now. It's not like he was a cabinet member anymore.

After getting past the initial horror of that fact, Alex slowly learned there were upsides to being voted out of Government and relegated into opposition.

"For you," a coffee was pushed into his waiting hand as his husband settled down next to him in the grass, crossing his legs next to his. John held his own coffee in one hand and took Alex's hand in his other.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" John said, looking over the water.

"Yeah," Alex looked straight at John, squeezing his hand lightly. "It's gorgeous."

John beamed at him. "Best coffee in the capital and there wasn't even a queue at this time. Any other reason we're up at the crack of dawn?"

"Summer sunrises are the best."

"Sleep is also the best."

"Sleep is overrated. And today's a big day."

John nodded firmly - the effect was ruined slightly by his wide yawn. He leaned down, resting his head on Alex's shoulder.

"Other people are organising it, we just have to turn up. It's all set."

"I can't wait to see Burr's expression when he realises Theodosia helped organise this against him. How Burr landed Theo I'll never know."

John laughed against his shoulder, sending vibrations through Alex. Alex wrapped his arm around him and held him a little closer.

"People are pissed off," John sighed. "They've already been pushed too far by this administration. If Burr wants any salvageable reputation in professional politics he needs to separate himself from Jefferson as soon as possible."

"That's President Jefferson, remember."

"Being President doesn't give you a free pass to be a dick."

"There's a list of forty five guys throughout history you should probably tell that to."

"I would if I could," John uncrossed his legs, sprawling out until his head was in Alex's lap instead and he was looking up through his overgrown hair. "I'd fight every past President, one by one, educating them about equality and socialism, just for you. Starting with Jefferson."

"But I want to fight Jefferson," Alex pouted.

John patted his knee sympathetically. "Let me do it, babe. He might crush you."

"I'm uncrushable." 

"No, you're tiny."

"It'd be worth it."

"Nothing would be worth that," John said, seriously. His voice was stronger than the conversation warranted. "I'm not losing you too."

Alex felt a sudden rush of affection and disbelief that he had ever done enough right in his life to deserve this life right here right now. What did he ever do to deserve John Hamilton-Laurens?

"You're thinking loudly. What is it?"

Alex hid his smile, hair falling in front of his eyes. "Just appreciating where we are now. Remembering where we started. Thinking how lucky I am you took me back."

"Hey," John sat up quickly, and looked at him. "I was never going to let you go, let's not...dwell on that stuff."

"You'd have had every right to."

"I wouldn't give up what we have now for anything."

Alex had been a politician for long enough to realise it wasn't a direct answer. But he'd been a husband for long enough to know it was a diplomatically perfect one. 

"Happy six month anniversary."

"I don't think people celebrate those when it comes to weddings."

"We can start a trend. Make it a thing. Like fetch."

John laughed. "Remind me again why I married you."

"My incredible intelligence and political insight," Alex said without missing a beat. 

"Oh, really?"

The sun edged around the monument and illuminated John's face, lighting him up in profile, the sunlight tangling in his hair. For a moment, Alex froze. He was perfectly content; all his happiness and disbelief at his own luck caught in his throat and stole his breath away.

"So tell me, oh wise political analyst, what's going to happen today?"

Alex leant forwards and pressed his lips to John's. It was an awkward angle, but John curved up into the kiss, his hand resting on Alex's cheek, holding him close for a few seconds longer. Alex almost forgot to start breathing again until his head started protesting, the lightness forcing him to pull back, slightly. He was still close enough to see John's eyelashes. To feel his breath on his lips, his hand on his cheek. 

"I'm glad we can do that," John said softly, "in public and without worrying."

"That's what we're going to do today," Alex said, already nodding along to his own words, "we're going to march to make that acceptable everywhere for everyone. We're going to work to make it as simple for a couple in the Deep South to kiss outside their church as it is for us to kiss in front of the monument representing the centuries of democracy in this great country."

John shuffled back slightly, his eyes widening comically. "You're seriously quoting him?" he drawled, forcing down a grin even as he did. "We're gonna make this country great again for all folks you mean? That's Jefferson's promise, right...maybe I misread which side you were on in all this..." John raised a shocked hand to his face. "Did you secretly become Republican without telling me? My family will be so pleased to have converted you--"

Alex quickly put a hand over his mouth. " _Shush_ , people might hear."

"Ah, the public spotlight fears return. So homophobia can't ruin your career, but swapping sides would - hey now, stop pouting." John brushed a hair out of Alex's eye, tucking it behind his ear. "This is gonna be a great day. I won't mention the press again. We get to spend the day walking next to the last Secretary of State and my daughter and my ex-wife. We're gonna make this country great again all on our own, by getting rid of that imposter in that big old house over there."

Alex mumbled something indistinguishable.

"What was that?"

"I said Jefferson couldn't make mac and cheese great again, never mind a whole county."

John laughed loudly, and threw his head back. The motion made the curls around his face dance. "Don't insult the man's mac and cheese, it's all his got."

"That and the White House and the armies and whatnot."

"Not for long."

John jumped up and brushed himself down. His red jacket, orange t-shirt, green belt, blue jeans and purple trainers were hideous but Alex got the point. 

"Have I mentioned you look divine today?" 

John's smile spread across his face like the sun across the water  behind them, wide, sudden, and beaming. 

"I know how to dress for an occasion. I worked in the White House, you know." 

"Well, I do love a man in politics." 

Alex took the hand John was already holding out to him, helping him to his feet and then pulling him in close again.

Their fingers linked together and tightened slightly, a promise of not letting go until this was done. Of working tirelessly until this was over, and until this comfort and happiness was possible for everyone. A promise to keep fighting, together.

"Happy Pride, Alex Hamilton-Laurens."

"Happy Pride, John."

**Author's Note:**

> Jefferson is running parallel to Trump in my mind now though somehow I can't imagine musical TJeff being as bad as Trump. 
> 
> Dipping my toes back in this verse because John and Alex had more to say. Enjoy this month and love to you all.


End file.
